The Trix Rabbit's Revenge
by Saya-Sato
Summary: title tells it all i supose....uhhh....yeah. i was pissed off that night and figured i would play around with the idea, this is the first chapter. R&R please!!!


The obnoxiously loud voice pierced the silence of the curtain drawn room. "I'm coo-coo for co-co puffs!" The animated character shovels a spoonful of hideously brown orbs into his filthy rich face. The rabbit sat on the couch, slumped over his overly dry and tasteless bran cereal, flipping stations repeatedly grumbling. "it's not fair. He gets all the cereal **heeeee** wants. But no, not even wonderfully clever plans work for the rabbit. And he can't even pay anyone off, he just has to smile and sigh." He pounds his fist on the arm of the couch and throws the TV changer into the set, cracking the glass. "Damn him." He looks around the plain room with barely any furniture and chipped paint and sighs. "if I was that guy, I could afford something besides this dump." The door bell rings and the rabbit slowly stumbles to the door, still recovering from a hangover from last nights vodka binge. He opens the door and notices the eviction notice hanging from a tack. "That's it!" he screams, his paws curling into tight fists of rage. He tears the green sheet of paper up, and goes to his closet, grabs his hunting hat and shotgun, slamming the door as he leaves.  
  
The snow helped hide the rabbit's pale and thinning body as he eyed his target. A young fawn munched on a patch of early grass smiling beneath a rainbow. The rabbit focused and shot a bullet straight through the deer's head, instantly killing it. "Wow look at that guy take down a deer! Isn't that swell?" Mark yells to his friends. "Sure is!" Timmy and Mary Jane shout back. The rabbit ignores their comments and runs to the fawn, repeatedly yet elegantly slicing it with a pocket knife retrieved from a strap on his ankle. "Lets offer him some fruity heaven we like to call Trix! The cereal for kids!" The children run giddily to the rabbit screaming and offering unending praise. But as always, a gentle breeze blows off the rabbit's disguise and revels that he is in deed not a kid. The children laugh "Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids!" The rabbit calmly sighs and thought "I mustn't let them become suspicious, I must play my role." He smiles and shrugges his shoulders as the kids began spooning those beautiful...luscious ...fruity ...**gods** into their *discussing* young mouths. He turned around and felt the gun, cold and greasy in his paw, glistening with hope and change. He turned back to the children and grinned. "Oh Trix are for kids aren't they.." Mark looked at the rabbit still wearing his bubble gum pop smile while he ground more fruitiness in to his retched teeth. "Sure are!" The rabbit nodded and his left eye began to twitch. "Now if you're saying that, how come you never get older?" "Because!" Mary Jane said impatiently "They gave us anti-growth hormones to keep us young and beautifully innocent!" The rabbit shuddered but regained his posture as Mark began to skip away. The rabbit took a bullet from his pocket and took aim at the prancing child. He drove the bullet into the child's back, where his heart should be. Mark turned to him, his smile wide as ever and tapped on his chest. "Body armor fool. You think the company would take risks with someone as important as a **cereal mascot!?!**" "Yeah man, get with the program. What have you been smoking over there?" Mary Jane asked in a preppy, ever so horrible cheerleading voice. The rabbit reached into his overcoat's pocket and retrieved a small hand grenade. "Bet your face ain't armored kid!" he screamed as he pulled the pin from the thing and tackled Mark. His eyes burned with the fires of revenge as he shoved the grenade into Mark's mouth. Mark yelped and tried to spit it out, but failed as the fruity pieces acted as an adherent. He whimpered and the rabbit watched him blow into little itty bitty Mark-I-think-I'm-a-cereal- mascot-pieces. Mary Jane's mouth flew open....  
  
to be continued when im this bored again  
  
so what did you think? how horrible? 


End file.
